Pining under the Full Moon
by BloodyRoseStarlight
Summary: After fighting and breaking up with Bella, Edward runs off into the woods, unaware that someone is watching him. An Edward/Jacob fanfic!


**_Pining under the Full Moon: an Edward/Jacob fanfic_**

 **By BloodyRoseStarlight, KTBubblegum and FruitLord**

Edward left Bella's bedroom at dusk, completely distraught. They had spent the entire evening together, fighting once again. Ever since Edward had accused Bella of liking Jacob, they were beginning to draw further and further apart.

"Edward, he's just my friend!" She had exclaimed with tears pricking the corners of her eyes. He had wanted to believe her, but he had noticed that every time they were in the forest that golden eyes had been watching them. The eyes of a wolf.

"I don't know if I can trust your heart."

She had taken his hands into hers, "Then trust my words! I have told you before and I will tell you again, turn me into a vampire. I will be yours and be faithful to you, and only you, forever."

Edward could no longer look into her beautiful, pleading eyes. He cast Bella's hands away, turning towards the open window where the sun was setting.

"You know I can never do that," he stormily said.

"But Edward!"

"Your life is more important than my happiness... and our relationship," he sorrowfully said and then lept out of the bedroom. Gracefully, he landed on his feet. He could hear her bursting into tears, knowing their relationship was truly over. If Edward had a beating heart, it would be breaking right now.

He was running now, far from the girl whose beauty and blood had captivated him from the moment he had seen her at school. Never again would he feel the way he had felt with Bella. Edward fled into the woods, wanting to be alone in his misery. The ground flew beneath his feet, the wind whistling in his ears as he ran at an inhuman speed.

What would he do without her? He couldn't go back the school and face her ever again. The emotions and heartbreak built up inside of him so much that had to stop. Anger welling inside him, he shouted and punched a nearby boulder. It startled the crows settled in the pines, causing panic in the trees.

"Why? Why did it have to be this way?"

Edward sunk to his knees as the dust of the now smashed boulder cleared. Quiet once more returned to the forest. He finally felt cold tears dripping down his face which turned into rain drops. The sky had turned grey and rain poured down upon him. His damp shirt clung to his well sculpted chest as it heaved up and down.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. Footsteps of a creature padding towards him from the trees. Edward snarling, rising up. He knew all too well who it was. Who was hiding under the thick coat of fur.

"What are you doing here?" he spit out venomously. There was more rustling and then, a figure emerged from the underbrush. No longer was he walking on four legs, but on two.

"I could ask you the very same," Jacob said.

"Leave me alone."

Edward turned away, loathing to be near the werewolf who had entranced his girlfriend. But Jacob persisted, stepping closer to him. Edward could feel his presence draw nearer and gritted his teeth.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob asked, sounding concerned.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Jacob put his hands up as a gesture of peace, "I would like to know. She is my friend and I promised look after her."

"Is that all you promised?" Edward seethed. Jacob became perplexed.

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

Edward then quickly turned on him, "I know you have feelings for her! I've seen you watch us in the woods. I've seen you've how you look at her, pining over her!"

"N-No!" Jacob stammered, looking slightly uncomfortable. "That's not the reason…"

Edwards fits were now clenched. How dare Jacob lie straight to his face!

"Then why?" He demanded, "Why have you been watching us?"

Jacob awkwardly shifted and then cleared his throat,"I just- Bella has been my friend since we were kids. She means so much to me. I want to make sure that she happy and with the perfect guy."

Edward felt his mouth become dry, shocked by Jacob's honesty.

"Oh," he said, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah," Jacob softly replied.

Neither of them knew what to say, the lull in the conversation deepening. Suddenly, Edward couldn't bare to look into Jacob's warm brown eyes.

"So where is Bella?" He asked again.

"We had a fight."

Jacob looked alarmed, "What?"

"She isn't hurt," Edward assured him. "But my heart is."

Jacob looked stunned and at a loss for words. Edward kicked some of the rubble from the boulder awkwardly, wondering if he had said too much. He felt emotions building up in his stomach, emotions he could not identify.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Edward muttered.

Jacob paused for a moment before asking, "So you two are officially broken up?"

"Yes," he softly replied, the confession sounding strange in his mouth.

It was much darker now in the forest and the rain had passed, the full moon beginning to rise as the clouds dissipated. The moonlight illuminated Jacob's face and his well defined jaw. When Edward looked away from his face, he noticed that Jacob's hand was grasping his shoulder firmly. His warm, calloused hand was provided a strange but comforting sensation. Edward leaned into his touch.

"I thought she was the one," he murmured, the despair evident in his voice.

Jacob's hand started gently rubbing his shoulder, "Maybe, you'll find someone else."

"But who? I have been alive for a hundred years and have never found anyone like Bella! Where would I even start?"

Jacob looked as if he was about to say something but he hesitated. His face flushed and he awkwardly coughed before putting his other hand on Edward's other shoulder. For Edward, it was as if time froze and everything came to a halt. Edward wonder what was racing through Jacob's mind that made both of them feel like this.

"Maybe… Maybe you should start looking right in front of you." Jacobs softly murmured, bringing his closer to Edward. One of his hands now cupped Edward's face.

"What are you saying?" Edward's eyes widened.

"Bella wasn't the only one I was watching"

"Jacob-"

"I was watching you." Jacob hurriedly confessed, afraid to know how Edward would react.

But Edward didn't say anything. He knew that there was nothing left to be said between them. There was only one thing, one way he could express to Jacob his new found feeling within him. He wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck and leaned in. Their first kiss passionate and electrifying underneath the full moon.


End file.
